Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (film)
} |caption = Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue theatrical poster |Row 1 title = Directed by |Row 1 info = Supervising Directors: Pixote Hunt Kevin Lima Sequence Directors: Toby Bluth Bradley Raymond Karl Geurs |Row 2 title = Produced by |Row 2 info = Charles Grosvernor Don Hahn |Row 3 title = Screenplay by |Row 3 info = Paul Gertz David Kirschner Linda Woolverton |Row 4 title = Story by |Row 4 info = Story Adaptation: Brenda Chapman Burny Mattison |Row 5 title = Based on |Row 5 info = Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue teleplay by Duane Pool Tom Swale |Row 6 title = Starring |Row 6 info = Charlie Adler Joe Alaskey Jack Angel Fred Armisen Ross Bagdasarian, Jr. Ashleigh Ball Greg Berg Jeff Bergman Corey Burton Townsend Coleman Ian James Cortlett Dave Coulier Richard Ian Cox Peter Cullen Jim Cummings Pam Ferris Barry Gordon Jess Harnell Terri Hawkes Matt Hill Janice Karman Tom Kenny Angela Lansbury Christopher Lee Katie Leigh Andrea Libman Lalainia Lindbjerg Tress MacNeille Jason Marsden Scott McNeil Tracey Moore Laurie O'Brien Travis Oates Corinne Orr Katy Perry Roger Craig Smith Phil Snyder Kath Soucie Tabitha St. Germain Tara Strong Russi Taylor Stevie Louise Vallance Samuel Vincent Gail Webster Frank Welker Mae Whitman Jalee White Tom Wyner Anton Yelchin Alan Young Chiara Zanni |Row 7 title = Music by |Row 7 info = Alan Menken |Row 8 title = Studio |Row 8 info = Walt Disney Animation Studios Academy of Motion Picture Arts and Sciences |Row 9 title = Distributed by |Row 9 info = Walt Disney Pictures Sponsorship: McDonald's Ronald McDonald House Charities |Row 10 title = Runtime |Row 10 info = |Row 11 title = Language |Row 11 info = English}} Catoon All-Stars to the Rescue is an upcoming American animated film sponsored by McDonald's and Ronald McDonald House Charities, produced by the Academy of Motion Picture Arts & Sciences Foundation in partnership with Walt Disney Animation Studios, Walt Disney Animation Paris, Walt Disney Animation Tokyo, Walt Disney Animation London, and DisneyToon Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. The film will star Angela Lansbury, Christopher Lee, and many of the popular cartoon characters. It will be the newest film in the Walt Disney Animated Classics series and Walt Disney Animation Studios' second crossover to be theatrically released since Wreck-It Ralph. The film will be written for the screen by David Kirschner and Paul Gertz, the makers of An American Secret of NIMH, and Linda Woolverton, inspired by the original 1990 drug prevention teleplay by Duane Pool and Tom Swale, produced by Charles Grosvernor, the director of Once Upon a Forest, and Don Hahn, directed by Toby Bluth, Bradley Raymond, and Karl Geurs, under the supervision of Pixote Hunt, the animation director of The Pagemaster and Kevin Lima, the director of Enchanted. The film's animation technique combines traditional hand-drawn animation (with digital ink and paint/animation using Toon Boom and Adobe Flash) and extensive use of computer generated imagery. The film will be THX-certified and presented in IMAX 3D and Disney Digital 3D. Synopsis Write the first section of your page here. Plot The story begins in the ancient empire of Pangaea in the time warp, where the wise and valiant knight, Lord Ruhed (voiced by Tom Wyner) and his fair daughter, Lajaed lived in the colossal palace. Pangaea was inhabited by dinosaurs, prehistoric mutants, and other prehistoric creatures. Ruhed and Lajaed feared that the Magnusrectordracus; meaning "great ruler dragon", and an army of evil cavemen would destroy their empire's environment. After petrifying the Magnusrectordracus, Ruhed gave up his crown and gave it to his daughter. He reminded his daughter that as princess, she would rule Pangaea and watch over the time warp. As Ruhed surrendered his life to defeat the evil cavemen, although the cavemen survived and swore revenge. Princess Lajaed found her father gone, leaving nothing but his shield and armor. Hopefully, Lajaed headed out to the noble observatory on the top of the palace, where she seeked the past, the present, and the future. She made a prophecy that a true hero from the world comparing to hers could save her empire. Characters Original Characters *Michael: A teenager who lives in his grandparents' mansion, with his grandparents and their servants, and his various cartoon character friends (whom he always believes in them, like his sister Corey did). His adventure will begin through the time warp, throughout the World of History to stand up against Smoke and his army of fears and nightmares with the help of his friends. He is the main protagonist of the film. In the brief time, he uses Lord Ruhed's shield and armor, and a magic sword. He shares Richard Tyler from The Pagemaster because he must face his fears in the World of History. *Grandma *Grandpa *Lord Ruhed: The first ruler and knight of Pangaea. *Princess Lajaed: The daughter of Lord Ruhed and second ruler Pangaea. *Smoke *Magnusrectordracus: A prehistoric dragon that was turned to stone by Lord Ruhed's enchanted lance, and later unpetrified by Smoke. Similar to the dragon from The Pagemaster. Cartoon All-Stars The characters, from different franchises are: *''Aladdin'': Magic Carpet *''ALF: The Animated Series'': ALF *''Alvin and the Chipmunks'': Alvin, Simon, Theodore, Brittany, Jeanette, Eleanor *''American Dragon: Jake Long'': Huntsgirl *''Animaniacs'': Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *''Care Bears: Adventure in Care-a-lot'': Oopsy Bear, Cheer Bear, Grumpy Bear, Funshine Bear, Share Bear, Bedtime Bear, Tenderheart Bear, Love-a-Lot Bear, Good Luck Bear, Amigo Bear, True Heart Bear, Harmony Bear, Wish Bear *''Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers'': Chip 'n' Dale, Gadget Hackwrech, Monterey Jack, Zipper the Fly *''Danny Phantom'': Sam Manson *''Disney Fairies'': Tinker Bell *''DuckTales'': Huey, Dewey, Louie, Webby Vanderquack, Scrooge McDuck *''Garfield and Friends'': Garfield, Odie *''Hello Kitty's Furry Tale Theater'': Hello Kitty, My Melody, Tuxedo Sam, Chip the Seal *''Hercules'': Pegasus *''Kim Possible'': Kim Possible *''Looney Tunes'': Bugs Bunny, Lola Bunny, Daffy Duck *''Muppet Babies'': Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy, Baby Gonzo, Baby Fozzie, Baby Animal, Baby Scooter, Baby Skeeter, Baby Rowlf, Baby Bean Bunny *''Pinocchio'': Jiminy Cricket *''The Real Ghostbusters'': Slimer, Stay Puft *''The Smurfs'': Papa Smurf, Brainy Smurf, Hefty Smurf, Smurfette, Clumsy Smurf, Nat Smurfling *''Sonic Underground'': Sonic, Sonia, Manic, Queen Aleena *''Sofia the First'': Flora, Fauna, and Merryweather *''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles'': Leonardo, Donatello, Raphael, Michelangelo, Venus *''Tiny Toons'': Buster Bunny, Babs Bunny, Plucky Duck *''Winnie-the-Pooh'': Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger, Piglet, Rabbit, Eeyore Credits Music The film score and arrangements or adaptations will be composed and supervised by Alan Menken. The film also features songs, mainly "Wonderful Ways to Say No" also composed and arranged by Alan Menken and lyrics written and adapted by Stephen Schwartz from Howard Ashman's original lyrics. Menken and Schwartz previously worked together on previous Disney films like Pocahontas, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, and Enchanted. Menken will record the soundtrack with the BBC Philharmonic Orchestra and vocalist Lisbeth Scott at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK. Trivia Category:Disney animated films Category:Reboot Category:Films remakes Category:History Category:Education Category:Spin-off Category:McDonald's sponsorships Category:Upcoming Category:Crossover films Category:Sword and sorcery